1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including a shielding part and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor chip or die including integrated circuits needs to be protected from electromagnetic field generating elements that can affect the operation of the integrated circuits. Also, in the electronic systems consisting of a number of semiconductor devices, the need to block or shield the electromagnetic wave or radio frequency wave which may be caused in the operation of the integrated circuits has been significantly recognized in order not to affect each other or in order not to affect the human body using the electronic systems. In addition, in the mobile devices or wearable devices used in close proximity to the human body, it has become very important to block electromagnetic interference (EMI) from influencing the human body. Accordingly, the ability to shield EMI in a semiconductor package level is required.